Czas wybaczania
by fanka77
Summary: O tym, że pozory mylą, Jack przekonał się na własnej skórze, tracąc na długo coś bardzo cennego. Dwa lata potem, u łoża śmierci dobrego przyjaciela, pojawiła się szansa, by to odzyskać. Czy Hudson skorzysta, a przede wszystkim, czy mu się to uda?


1.

- _Kolejne samotne święta…_- westchnął w duchu, wpatrując się gdzieś w przestrzeń. Widok za szybą już dawno pogłębił jego przygnębienie, bo i cóż jest pięknego w błotnistych ulicach, w szarym niebie i tym tłumie ludzi pędzącym przed siebie w szaleńczym tempie? Nic a nic.

Już drugi raz w ciągu dwóch lat musiał zostać w D.C na czas Bożego Narodzenia, a wszystko dlatego, że spośród wszystkich członków swojej ekipy on jeden był sam, on jeden nie miał dokąd iść.

D. jak zwykle był ze swoją rodziną, z Donną i dziećmi, odwiedzając rodziców i teściów mieszkających w Chicago, skąd oryginalnie wywodził się wraz z żoną.

Bobby i Tara polecieli do Sydney, na swój długo odwlekany miesiąc miodowy. Prawie pół roku na to czekali. Pięć długich miesięcy po tym, jak para cichaczem uciekła do Vegas i wzięła ślub stojąc przed „Królem", by zaraz potem wrócić do Waszyngtonu i przystąpić do pracy, jakby nigdy nic. Przez miesiąc ani Crash, ani Tippy nie wspomnieli słowem o tej „wycieczce", głównie dlatego, że nikt nie wiedział o nagłym zwrocie w ich wzajemnych relacjach. Ich romans był kompletnym sekretem i największym zaskoczeniem w biurze od lat, kiedy już sprawa wyszła na jaw. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze długo wodziliby oni kolegów za nosy, gdyby nie zupełny przypadek. Po prostu, pewnego dnia Tara zemdlała w biurze i spanikowana Lucy, chcąc pomóc przyjaciółce, rozpięła kilka guzików jej bluzki, by agentka miała lepszy dostęp powietrza do płuc, zanim przyjedzie karetka. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że pod atłasowym wdziankiem kryje się coś więcej niż tradycyjna damska bielizna. Kiedy więc oczom zatroskanych agentów ukazała się obrączka, wisząca na prostym łańcuszku oplecionym wokół karku Tary, dał się słyszeć szept niedowierzania zmieszanego z zaskoczeniem. Wtedy jeszcze nikt nie podejrzewał, kto był ofiarodawcą złotego kółeczka, w każdym razie nie do momentu, gdy będący poza budynkiem Manning wrócił do biura i zobaczył żonę na podłodze. Jego reakcja powiedziała im wszystko, a potem poszło już jak po maśle, zwłaszcza, kiedy okazało się, czemu Tippy straciła przytomność. Najwyraźniej była w ciąży… Dość powiedzieć, że Bobby, choć ewidentnie wystraszony „incydentem", był w siódmym niebie, kiedy testy to ostatecznie potwierdziły. Tak czy inaczej, było małe party dla uczczenia nowin, ale podróż poślubna, z powodu nawału spraw została odłożona i dopiero teraz, gdy Tara przeszła pierwszy trymestr ciąży, para miała czas na relaks, z czego skwapliwie skorzystała.

Myles, jak to Myles. Po tym, jak spotykał się z kilkoma kobietami i z żadną mu nie wyszło, na pewien czas porzucił randkowanie, by wreszcie po długich przemyśleniach zrozumieć, że jest tylko jedna kobieta, z którą mógłby być szczęśliwy. Wykorzystał więc wszystkie pokłady romantyzmu, jaki w sobie skrywał i trochę zasobów ze swojej karty kredytowej, by rzucić na kolana tę, która schwyciła jego serce. Lucy może i była zaskoczona, gdy po tylu latach znów zaczął ją adorować, ale z pewnością nie oponowała i po zaledwie miesiącu intensywnych zalotów przyjęła jego dwukaratowy brylant, osadzony na platynowej obrączce. Ich elegancki ślub odbył się już sześć tygodni później i jak dotąd państwo Leland wciąż cieszyli się małżeńskim błogostanem, uciekając przed chłodem zimy gdzieś na Karaiby.

Tak więc, Jack pozostał sam… Czego by nie dał, by, jak przyjaciele, mieć z kim spędzić te święta? Oddałby wszystko, co ma, ale cóż z tego, skoro było zbyt późno.

Był czas, kiedy i on był szczęśliwy, kiedy w jego życiu była kobieta, za którą skoczyłby w ogień. Wielbił ziemię, po której stąpała od chwili, gdy ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy, a dzień, w którym powiedziała mu, że też go kocha, był najszczęśliwszym w jego życiu. Przez ponad rok żył jak w raju, z nią u boku. Już nawet zaplanował oświadczyny. Był tak podekscytowany, że praktycznie chodził z głową w chmurach. Tak było do chwili, gdy zobaczył ją w tym parku, z NIM. Omal nie zwymiotował, kiedy ujrzał, jak ten facet ją obejmuje i jak ona obejmuje jego. Kiedy wreszcie go dostrzegła, próbowała się tłumaczyć, ale on już nie chciał słuchać. Poczuł się zdradzony, oszukany przez jedyną kobietę, jaką kiedykolwiek kochał i poczuł gniew... Niemal z odrazą rzucił jej w twarz zaręczynowy pierścionek krzycząc, że nie chce jej więcej widzieć, że to koniec. W swej złości zupełnie zignorował jej błagania, jej łzy i odwróciwszy się do niej plecami, odszedł z jej życia.

Uszanowała jego życzenie, uszanowała o tego stopnia, że gdy następnego dnia poszedł do Teda prosić o transfer, dowiedział się, że go uprzedziła. Odeszła i przez moment poczuł satysfakcję. Przynajmniej została mu praca, którą kochał. Jedyna małżonka, jaka nigdy nie zdradza. Rzucił się w jej wir, odcinając się od wszystkiego i wszystkich, ignorując przyjaciół i ich próby przekonania go, że to tylko nieporozumienie, że tak nie można. Był głuchy na wszystko, zwłaszcza na jej próby kontaktu, które podjęła miesiąc później.

Przed dwa tygodnie próbowała do niego dzwonić, prosiła o telefon, o rozmowę. Nie dał jej tej szansy. Uraza, jaką w sobie nosił, była jak zadra w jego sercu. Tkwiła głęboko, jeszcze długo potem zatruwając jego duszę.

Gdy wreszcie się uspokoił i zaczął myśleć, było już za późno.

Jej telefony ustały, a on sam nie miał odwagi spytać Lucy, czy reszty o Sue. Po prostu nie miał odwagi. Kiedy nareszcie zrozumiał, że przez zaślepienie stracił ją na dobre, odkrył, co znaczy samotność. To było dwa lata temu i od tamtej pory to uczucie go nie opuszczało.

Co robiła? Z kim była? Te pytania zadawał sobie każdego dnia, każdej nocy, kiedy wtulał twarz w jej poduszkę, tę samą, na której spoczywała jej głowa za każdym razem, gdy spała w jego objęciach. Nadal pachniała nią, choć minęło już tyle czasu. To śmieszne, bo przecież prał ją tyle razy, by zabić ten aromat. Nie udało mu się, tak samo, jak nie udało mu się o niej zapomnieć. O ironio… Im bardziej próbował, tym wyraźniejszy jej obraz miał przed oczami, zupełnie jakby przeznaczenie śmiało mu się w twarz…

- Czy chociaż ona jest szczęśliwa?- wyszeptał sam do siebie, zanim falę wspomnień przerwał mu dźwięk telefonu.

- Hudson.- odebrał jak zwykle rzeczowym tonem i już po kilku minutach zbierał się do wyjścia. W pewnym sensie poczuł ulgę, że przestępcy nie odpoczywają nawet teraz, tuż przed świętami. Gdy pracował, przynajmniej na chwilę nie myślał o niej. Przynajmniej na chwilę.

2.

Przemierzając szpitalne korytarze w poszukiwaniu właściwego pokoju, starał się nie patrzeć na tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy, choć nierzadko bardzo schorowani, uśmiechali się szeroko tylko dlatego, że ktoś bliski spędzał z nimi przedświąteczny wieczór. Miał tylko jeden cel- odnaleźć świadka, wydobyć od niego zeznania i jak najszybciej wrócić do biura, by dalej pracować nad sprawą.

Nie było to nic skomplikowanego. Zwykły pościg za oszustem, który Metro „ofiarowało" FBI jako niechciany gwiazdkowy prezent. Facet wyłudzał pieniądze od starszych ludzi i jak dotąd był nieuchwytny. Świadek, którego miał przesłuchać Jack, był jednocześnie ofiarą przestępcy, bezlitośnie oszukanym emerytem, który dał się nabrać na stary numer z „bratankiem" i w efekcie wylądował na kardiologii po zawale serca.

Hudson nie miał wielkich nadziei na przełom w sprawie. Złodziej był zawodowcem i znał się na rzeczy. Zapewne już zmienił wygląd i nazwisko, ale Sparky musiał spróbować. Jeśli nie dla tych wszystkich oszukanych ludzi, to chociaż dla siebie, bo prawda była taka, że potrzebował celu w życiu, celu, który zaczął zatracać po tym, jak odwrócił się od Sue.

Te kilka pytań, jakie zadał panu Percy'emu w zasadzie nie wniosło nic nowego do sprawy. Z opisu wynikało, że oszust był typowym trzydziestokilkulatkiem o szczerym spojrzeniu i ujmującym sposobie bycia. Budził zaufanie, a przez to był tak niebezpieczny. Nikt, kto na niego spojrzał, nie powiedziałby, że pod skórą baranka czai się wilk.

Smutne „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak dałem się nabrać!", jeszcze długo brzmiało w uszach Hudsona, gdy ten wychodził z pokoju 105. Jedynym pocieszeniem dla tamtego zbolałego człowieka był fakt, że to przestępstwo na nowo połączyło go z dawno niewidzianą siostrą, która teraz czuwała przy łóżku brata. Chociaż tyle…

Był już prawie na zewnątrz oddziału, gdy w zamyśleniu wpadł na kogoś w drzwiach. Już zanim podniósł oczy, poznał ten zapach, delikatną mieszaninę cytrusów i białych kwiatów, tę samą, którą czuł na poduszce…

- Przepraszam!- wymamrotała zakłopotana, zanim ich spojrzenia się spotkały i zaskoczona blondynka szybko cofnęła się o dwa kroki. Coś mignęło w tych orzechowych tęczówkach. Coś więcej niż zaskoczenie. Gdyby to nie było absurdalne, powiedziałby, że dostrzegł w nich… obawę? Mogła być zaszokowana spotkaniem, mogła nawet czuć do niego niechęć, ale strach?

- _Nie, to niemożliwe…_- stwierdził w myślach. Cokolwiek się między nami zdarzyło, nigdy się go nie bała, więc dlaczego teraz? A może to jednak nie to? Może minęło już tyle czasu, że już nie potrafił czytać jej jak dawniej?

- J-Jack.- zająknęła się Sue, nerwowo przygryzając wargę, by jednak po chwili wziąć się w garść i spojrzeć na niego z determinacją.

Nie uszedł jego uwadze ten mur, który szybko wokół siebie wzniosła i choć zabolało, wiedział, że nie miał prawa o tym wspominać.

- Sue…- powiedział powoli, starając się przybrać jak najspokojniejszy wyraz twarzy. Nie było to łatwe, skoro jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. Minęły dwa lata, a ona nadal tak na niego działała…- Cześć.- kontynuował widząc, że ona nie zamierzała.- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.- dorzucił, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- Owszem.- przyznała wreszcie.- Ja się masz?- spytała z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, panując nad rozszalałymi emocjami. Nie mogła mu pokazać, czym dla niej było to spotkanie. Nigdy więcej nie okaże przed nim słabości.- Chyba znów nie masz kłopotów z sercem?- dodała niepewnie.

- Nie.- zaprzeczył zaraz i pomyślał:- _Przynajmniej nie te, o których myślisz…_ Mam się dobrze. To praca mnie tu sprowadza. Mam świadka w tym szpitalu.- wyjaśnił, po czym dorzucił:- A co ty tutaj robisz? Dawno jesteś w D.C?- spytał.

- Od kilku dni.- odparła panna Thomas.- Odwiedzam tu kogoś.

- Och!- wymamrotał.- Znam tego kogoś?- dodał, zanim ugryzł się w język.

Nie był pewien, czy chce znać odpowiedź i w zasadzie nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby jej nie otrzymał, ale ku jego zdumieniu, blondynka odpowiedziała:

- To Charlie.- szepnęła po chwili.- Miał trzeci zawał. Lekarze nie sądzą, by z tego wyszedł, a ja jestem jego medycznym pełnomocnikiem.- wyjaśniła krótko.

- O Boże! Tak mi przykro, Sue!- zawołał Jack z autentycznym smutkiem i podświadomie dotknął jej ramienia.

Odsunęła się szybko (znów poczuł znajome ukłucie w sercu), ale uśmiechnęła się blado:

- Tak to już jest.- powiedziała.- Charlie miał dobre życie i od dawna powtarzał, że zbliża się czas, gdy dołączy do żony. Gdy wezwano mnie tutaj parę dni temu, tuż po ostatnim ataku serca, sanitariusz powiedział mi, że Charlie nie chciał resuscytacji, ale że nie podpisał formalnego zrzeczenia, potrzebowali więc mojej zgody, gdy zapadł w śpiączkę. Szanuję jego decyzję. Jeśli się nie wybudzi, a jego stan się pogorszy...- mówiła cicho, jakby do siebie.- Będę przy nim aż do końca.- dodała.

- Zawsze byliście blisko.- zauważył ze współczuciem Jack.- Traktował cię jak córkę, albo wnuczkę, której nigdy nie miał.

- A ciebie jak wnuka.- wymamrotała blondynka.

- Przynajmniej do pewnego czasu.- mruknął Hudson. Dobrze wiedział, że staruszek przestał z nim rozmawiać, gdy Jack zostawił Sue. W końcu, jak długo można walić głową w mur? Skoro Sparky nie słuchał, nie było sensu nadal próbować?

- To już nie ma znaczenia.- stwierdziła.- Było minęło. Jedyne, co się teraz liczy, to Charlie. Nie wiem, ile czasu mu zostało, czy w ogóle się obudzi. Pozostaje mi tylko czekać…

- Musi ci być ciężko.- powiedział agent, dyskretnie zerkając na lewą dłoń. Nie nosiła obrączki…

Powiedzieć, że był zaskoczony, byłoby niedomówieniem. Był przeświadczony, że już dawno kogoś poznała, albo przynajmniej wyszła za „faceta od psa". W końcu, to z jego winy wszystko się rozpadło. Tymczasem najwyraźniej nie była mężatką i nie założyła wymarzonej niegdyś rodziny. Z drugiej strony, wcale nie musiała być samotna. Mogła mieć chłopaka, więc…

- _Do licha! Dlaczego wciąż czuję tę samą zazdrość? Nie mam prawa. Nie ja…_- przyszło mu na myśl.

Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo zadzwonił jego telefon i Jack musiał odebrać. Zanim to zrobił, dodała tylko:

- Słuchaj, muszę iść. Nie chcę, by Charlie był sam.

- Czy mogę go odwiedzić?- spytał szybko, niepewnie.

- Oczywiście.- odparła.- Z pewnością by się ucieszył. Przyjdź, jak będziesz miał czas. Leży w pokoju 109. A w razie, gdybyśmy się już nie zobaczyli, wesołych świąt, Jack. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś szczęśliwy…- dodała niemal szeptem, nim pospiesznie ruszyła w swoją stronę, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Kiedy odprowadzał ją smutnym wzrokiem, tylko jedno miał w głowie:

- _Nie bez ciebie…_

Odpowiadając na telefon z biura wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, by znów ją zobaczyć. Nawet z daleka, bo jakkolwiek by nie zaprzeczał, nigdy nie przestał za nią tęsknić, a teraz, gdy Sue była w D.C., może to była ostatnia szansa, by powiedzieć „przepraszam".

Jadąc do biura, nie przestał o niej myśleć…

3.

Była ósma, gdy wreszcie wyrwał się z biura i ruszył swoim służbowym SUV-em do szpitala w Georgetown, gdzie leżał Charlie. Musiał się śpieszyć, bo godziny odwiedzin niedługo miały się skończyć, a nie był pewien, czy następnego dnia znów mu coś nie wypadnie. Naprawdę chciał posiedzieć przy starym przyjacielu, od którego z własnej głupoty się odwrócił, a który teraz najprawdopodobniej umierał. Chciał powiedzieć, przeprosić, Boże… sam już nie wiedział, czego chciał. Sumienie go zżerało, bo przecież niezależnie od tego, jak źle było między Sue a nim, nigdy nie powinien był odtrącać przyjaźni staruszka, który przecież był dla niego niczym dziadek. Tymczasem schrzanił na całego i to na kilku frontach. Co, jeśli nigdy nie będzie miał możliwości prosić o wybaczenie?

Kiedy wszedł do środka, nie zastał nic oprócz ciszy i cichego dźwięku monitora kontrolującego serce pacjenta leżącego na łóżku.

Sue nie było, ale może to i lepiej, bo gdyby było inaczej, nie miałby odwagi powiedzieć Charlie'emu tego, co chciał mu powiedzieć. Skoro jednak byli tu sami, usiadł na krześle stojącym obok łóżka i ująwszy w dłonie kruchą, niemal papierową w dotyku rękę przyjaciela, powiedział cicho:

- Witaj, Charlie. Tu Jack. Nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz, ale jeśli tak, to chcę byś wiedział, jak bardzo mi przykro…- zaczął powoli.- Wiem, że zachowałem się okropnie. Nie tylko wobec ciebie i Sue, ale całej reszty. Byłem zły i zaślepiony bólem, ale to mnie nie usprawiedliwia. Nie miałem prawa na was odreagowywać swojego gniewu. Wiem, że chcieliście, ty chciałeś mi tylko pomóc i wstyd mi, że odrzuciłem tę pomoc, że odrzuciłem twoją przyjaźń po tych wszystkich latach. Straciłem wtedy nie tylko Sue, ale i ważnego członka mojej rodziny, ciebie. Przepraszam, że mnie przy tobie nie było, gdy zwodziło twoje serce. Przepraszam, że ciebie, was skrzywdziłem. Nie zasługuję na wasze, twoje przebaczenie, Charlie i może nigdy już go nie otrzymam, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział… Spróbuję naprawić tę krzywdę. Jeśli nie tobie, to przynajmniej jej, bo co by się wtedy nie stało, nie miałem prawa tak jej potraktować. Sue była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką…- kontynuował:- Choćby z tego powodu byłem jej winien możliwość wyjaśnienia. Z zazdrości i żalu odmówiłem jej tego prawa i wiem, że źle postąpiłem. Nie wiem, czy da się jeszcze odbudować mosty, które za sobą wtedy spaliłem. W końcu, minęły dwa lata, przyjacielu. Muszę jednak spróbować.- powiedział.- Nie łudzę się, że ją odzyskam. Nadal ją kocham. To się nie zmieniło, ale kobieta taka jak ona nie może być sama, prawda?- uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem.- Chciałbym jednak naprawić to choć na tyle, by następnym razem, kiedy się spotkamy, nie patrzyła na mnie z tą… obawą, niepewnością, z żalem. Być może już za późno, byśmy znów byli przyjaciółmi, ale może przynajmniej dobrymi znajomymi?- zastanawiał się głośno.- Tak czy inaczej, mam nadzieję, że nie cierpisz, Charlie i że jakimś cudem słyszałeś, jak bardzo mi przykro. Jeśli możesz, wybacz mi przyjacielu. Wybacz…- szepnął ze łzami w oczach, ściskając rękę staruszka.

Siedział przy nim do dziewiątej trzydzieści, kiedy to siostra oznajmiła koniec odwiedzin i uprzejmie, ale stanowczo wyprosiła Hudsona z pokoju.

Wracając do mieszkania rozpamiętywał, jak mały i kruchy wydawał mu się stary mechanik, leżąc w szpitalnej pościeli. Ku uldze Jacka, nie wydawał się cierpieć. Jego wyraz twarzy był nader spokojny, ale może to tylko zasługa leków?

Sue mówiła, że Charlie wspominał o nadchodzącym końcu, zupełnie jakby przygotowywał ją na tę okoliczność. Czy miał rację? Czy spotkanie z Thelmą było już bliskie? Może tak byłoby najlepiej… Sparky nigdy nie miał wątpliwości, że staruszek bardzo kochał swoją żonę i głęboko przeżywał rozstanie z nią. Być może nadszedł moment, by znów się połączyli, tym razem na zawsze. Jeśli tego właśnie chciał Charlie, Jack życzył mu, by przejście na tamtą stronę było jak najbardziej bezbolesne, a pozagrobowe życie z Thelmą, szczęśliwe ponad wyobrażenie.

Fakt. Jego śmierć, zasmuci wielu, z Sue na czele, ale jeśli ktoś rozumiał tę decyzję, to właśnie ona. W końcu, jej wiara była silna, a serce pełne wyrozumiałości.

Taka właśnie była Sue Thomas…

Następnego dnia, znów wybrał się do szpitala. Zrobił to jednak dopiero podczas przerwy na lunch, bo wcześniej miał trochę zaległej roboty, o dochodzeniu w sprawie oszusta nie wspominając. Żeby zaoszczędzić sobie czasu, zrezygnował z normalnego posiłku w barze na rzecz ulicznej budki z hot-dogami i przełknąwszy szybko ciepłą bułkę z kiełbaską i musztardą, popędził do chorego przyjaciela.

Serce ścisnęło mu się z żalu, kiedy zastał tam tylko pusty pokój. Maszyny milczały, a pościel na łóżku była świeżo zmieniona i Jack już wiedział, dlaczego.

- Zmarł o czwartej nad ranem, nie odzyskawszy przytomności.- usłyszał za plecami drżący głos i kiedy się odwrócił, stanął twarzą w twarz z zapłakaną Sue.

Była blada, smutna i wyraźnie zmęczona, ale był też w niej jakiś spokój.

- Tak mi przykro.- powiedział tylko brunet.

Co więcej mógłby dodać w tych okolicznościach?

- Przynajmniej już się nie męczy.- odparła dziewczyna.- Po drugim zawale zaczął bardzo szybko tracić siły, a i ze słuchem było coraz gorzej. Jego gosposia mi powiedziała. Wiedzieliśmy, że trzeci atak serca będzie prawdopodobnie ostatnim, ale nikt z nas nie chciał wtedy o tym myśleć.

- To zrozumiałe…- wymamrotał zasmucony agent.- Nikt nie chce myśleć o tym, że bliscy odchodzą. Kiedy będzie pogrzeb?- spytał miękko, nie próbując jej nawet dotykać, zwłaszcza, że trzymała się od niego na dystans.

- Jutro, o dziesiątej, na cmentarzu miejskim.- odpowiedziała Sue.- Życzeniem Charlie'ego było spocząć u boku żony.- dodała.

- Tak. Wspominał mi o tym kiedyś.- przytaknął Hudson.- Masz coś przeciw, żebym przyszedł go pożegnać?- dorzucił niepewnie.

- Jack…- westchnęła blondynka.- Cokolwiek się między nami zdarzyło, nigdy nie odmówiłabym ci prawa uczestniczenia w pogrzebie osoby, która obojgu nam była bliska. Myślałam, że znasz mnie chociaż na tyle.- szepnęła z żalem.

- WYBACZ.- zamigał pospiesznie widząc, jak ją uraził.- Po prostu, po tym wszystkim, nie byłem pewien, czy mam prawo…

- Charlie był twoim przyjacielem. Kim jestem, by ci wzbraniać pożegnania?- stwierdziła.- Tak czy inaczej, ceremonia będzie skromna, bo on tak chciał. Stypy też nie będzie, bo nie ma dla kogo jej organizować. Większość przyjaciół wyjechała i Charlie nie chciałby ich ściągać na swój własny pogrzeb. Wolałby, żeby spokojnie spędzili święta, a nie płakali nad jego grobem.

- Był skromnym, ale wspaniałym człowiekiem.- powiedział cicho Jack.

- Tak.- potwierdziła panna Thomas.- Będzie mi go bardzo brakowało.- dodała, ocierając łzę z policzka. Po chwili, zupełnie jakby nagle się ocknęła i zrozumiała, że rozmawiają prawie jak wtedy, gdy jeszcze byli przyjaciółmi, znów wzięła się w karby i spojrzała na niego opanowanym wzrokiem.- No nic. Muszę iść. Mam wiele spraw do załatwienia przed pogrzebem i wyjazdem, a i ty pewnie musisz wracać do pracy. Jeśli faktycznie chcesz przyjść na pogrzeb, zapraszam. Charlie by to docenił.- rzuciła Sue.- Jeśli nie znajdziesz czasu, to nic. W tym układzie, do widzenia, Jack. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał miłe święta.- dokończyła i już miała iść, gdy nieoczekiwanie chwycił jej dłoń.

Zesztywniała pod jego dotykiem, ale jej nie wyrwała.

- Sue…- szepnął.

- Tak?- odparła chłodno i sam już zwątpił, czy dobrze robi, próbując powstrzymać ją przed wyjściem. Chciał z nią pomówić, przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, ale może to nie była właściwa chwila.

- Nie. Nic.- odparł, puszczając jej rękę. Natychmiast poczuł znajomą pustkę.

Znowu coś mignęło w jej oczach, ale szybko to skryła za sztywną fasadą.

- Do widzenia, Jack…- powiedziała tylko i sekundę później już jej nie było.

- Co się z nami stało, Sue?- wyszeptał, opierając się ciężko o framugę drzwi.- Dlaczego to musiało się tak skończyć?

Nie miał na to odpowiedzi. Po prostu nie miał.

4.

Wstając z łóżka, jak co rano spojrzał w okno sypialni, lecz tym razem, zamiast błota i szarości, powitała go biel, wszechogarniająca, biel.

- _Widocznie w nocy zaczął wreszcie padać śnieg…_- pomyślał Hudson, widząc równą pierzynkę za oknem.

To dziwne. Powinien być smutny, bo przecież był to dzień pogrzebu Charlie'ego, ale jakimś cudem temu smutkowi towarzyszyła radość. Zupełnie jakby to stary mechanik zesłał białe płatki, by złagodzić bliskim ból, jaki czują po jego odejściu, by pokryć kir żalu bielą nadziei. Jakby mówił: „Nie płaczcie po mnie, nie smućcie się, lecz cieszcie życiem i tymi nadchodzącymi świętami. W końcu śmierć, to dopiero początek. Może i nie kroczę już waszymi ścieżkami, ale wkroczyłem na nową drogę, drogę bez bólu i żalu, drogę radości. Cieszcie się ze mną…".

Jack chciał w to wierzyć. Rozpaczliwie musiał w to wierzyć. Chciał wierzyć, że Charlie jest wreszcie szczęśliwy i pragnął wierzyć, że może i on sam w końcu zazna spokoju, bo prawda była taka, że dwa lata temu stracił część siebie i od tamtego czasu nic już nie było takie samo.

To cud, że zdołał dostać dziś wolne. Nowy szef nie był tak wyrozumiały jak Ted i z oporami zgodził się, by Hudson nie przychodził do pracy w tę Wigilię. Warunkiem było, by agent czuwał przy telefonie na wypadek nieoczekiwanych okoliczności. Jack szybko przystał na tę propozycję zapewniając, że będzie miał przez cały czas włączoną komórkę. Wyjątkiem był oczywiście pogrzeb, bo zamierzał uszanować podniosłość ceremonii i pamięć zmarłego przyjaciela.

Nie był głodny, więc po gorącym prysznicu po prostu ubrał się w swój najlepszy, ciemny garnitur, czarną koszulę i stalowy krawat, po czym założywszy skarpetki, poszedł do kuchni, by napić się kawy.

Nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Wspomnienia przemykały przez jego sny z prędkością błyskawicy, przynosząc ze sobą ból, tęsknotę, żal, wyrzuty sumienia i wszystkie te uczucia, które towarzyszyły mu przez ostatnie dwa lata. Znów na nowo przeżywał rozstanie z Sue, znów słyszał te gorzkie słowa, które wtedy rzucił jej w twarz i znów widział jej łzy, i to błagalne „Proszę, Jack. Pozwól mi wyjaśnić!", które wtedy tak desperacko wyszeptała.

Co chciała mu wtedy powiedzieć? Co mogła powiedzieć? Czy w ogóle był sens o tym mówić? Może i nie, ale prawda była taka, że powinien był, przez wzgląd na ich przyjaźń, na uczucie, pozwolić jej się bronić. Może wtedy i tak by go nie przekonała, ale przynajmniej miałaby szansę. Tymczasem on odszedł, odwrócił się plecami i raz na zawsze się od niej odciął, zostawiając ją tam w parku samotną i płaczącą.

Gdy następnego dnia zniknęła, nie zostało już nic.

Dochodziła dziesiąta, gdy pojawił się na cmentarzu. Szybko zlokalizował uroczystość, bo tylko jeden pogrzeb miał tu dziś miejsce i Jack dołączył do małej grupki zebranych nad trumną ludzi. Obok Sue i jej ojca, był tam też Troy ze swoją żoną- Carol, Deanne, siedząca w inwalidzkim wózku (Hudson dawno jej nie widział, ale postęp jej choroby nie mógł zostać przez niego niezauważony), jej asystent oraz kobieta, której nie znał- zapewne gosposia Charlie'ego.

Kilku zebranych (a dokładniej Peter Thomas i Troy Meyers) obrzuciło go chłodnym spojrzeniem, ale obyło się bez scen, zwłaszcza, że Sue bezgłośnie ich o to poprosiła.

Ceremonia była krótka, szczególnie, że temperatura powietrza gwałtownie spadła i znów padał śnieg. Mimo to, było pięknie i wzruszająco, kiedy Sue wygłaszała osobiste pożegnanie. Jej słowa były pełne uczucia, smutku, ale i nadziei na to, że gdziekolwiek jest, Charlie jest szczęśliwy z Thelmą.

- Nigdy cię nie zapomnimy…- wyszeptała na koniec, składając na trumnie białą kalię, ulubiony kwiat staruszka.

Potem pastor odczytał tradycyjne modlitwy, pobłogosławił trumnę oraz miejsce pochówku i ciało staruszka spoczęło w zimnej ziemi, pokrytej kwiatami.

Było po wszystkim.

Deanne i jej pomocnik odeszli jako pierwsi, gdy tylko złożyli Sue kondolencje. Potem poszła gosposia, a po niej Meyers'owie, zapewniając w cichej, krótkiej rozmowie, jaką przeprowadzili z blondynką, że może na nich liczyć w razie potrzeby.

Panna Thomas tylko się uśmiechnęła i zamigała: DZIĘKUJĘ. Wtedy para ruszyła do swojego samochodu.

- Sue…- jej ojciec dotknął jej ramienia.- Poczekam na ciebie w aucie, córeczko.- dodał.

Peter wiedział, że chciała jeszcze chwilkę tu zostać, ale sam nie bardzo miał ochotę. Uraza do Jacka wciąż była żywa w jego sercu i nie potrafił wybaczyć człowiekowi, który skrzywdził jego dziecko, nawet jeśli Sue go o to prosiła. To, że ona zakopała wojenny topór nie oznaczało, że on też musiał.

Nie po tym wszystkim…

- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, Jack.- zaczęła dziewczyna, zanim się zdążył odezwać.- Charlie by się ucieszył.

- Nie mogłem inaczej.- wyznał agent.- Był moim przyjacielem nawet, jeśli potraktowałem go tak okropnie. Mam nadzieję, że wie, jak bardzo żałuję…- dodał cicho.

- Wybaczył ci dawno temu, Jack.- powiedziała blondynka.- Nie chciał cię jednak naciskać, dlatego trzymał się z daleka. Prosił, bym ci to oddała po jego śmierci…- dodała, wyjmując kopertę z kieszeni i podając Hudsonowi.- Miałam wysłać pocztą, ale skoro tu jesteś….- szepnęła.- Cokolwiek tam napisał, mam nadzieje, że przyniesie ci ulgę, Jack.

- Dziękuję.- odparł niepewnie i obrzucił ją lekkim spojrzeniem. Schowawszy list, spytał:- Jak ty się trzymasz?

Naprawdę chciał wiedzieć.

- Może być.- odpowiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem.

- Długo będziesz w mieście?- spytał znowu.

Zdziwiło ją to zainteresowanie, ale odpowiedziała.

- Jeszcze kilka dni. Muszę sfinalizować ostatnią wolę Charlie'ego, uporządkować jego dom i rzeczy, zanim przekażemy go na Centrum dla niesłyszących, jak tego chciał. Potem wracam do domu.- stwierdziła.

- Do Ohio?

Nie mógł powstrzymać tego pytania, choćby nawet chciał. Coś w jego duszy krzyczało, by się tego dowiedzieć.

- Nie. Już tam nie mieszkam.- zaprzeczyła po chwili wahania.- Od pół roku pracuję w Nowym Jorku.- powiedziała tak cicho, że prawie nie usłyszał.- Przyjęłam propozycję Willa Hackforda.- dorzuciła i serce Jacka przeszył kolec zazdrości, ten sam, który poczuł za pierwszym razem, gdy facet pojawił się w ich biurze, próbując skraść Sue z ich ekipy. Wtedy odszedł z niczym, ale teraz dostał, czego chciał.

- _Powiedziała Will…_- mruknął w duchu.- _Czyżby łączyło ich coś więcej? _Czy wy…?- wymamrotał, zanim ugryzł się w język i patrzył, jak jej oczy robiły się wielkie jak spodki. Szybko jednak otrząsnęła się z szoku i powiedziała:

- Nie sądzę, by to była twoja sprawa, Jack. Dwa lata temu zrzekłeś się prawa, by to wiedzieć.- przypomniała, a gdy chciał się odezwać, podniosła dłoń.- Daj spokój. Zresztą i tak muszę już iść.- dodała i odwróciwszy się do niego plecami, dorzuciła przez ramię:- Żegnaj, Jack. Miłego życia.

Potem odeszła.

Nawet gdyby go spoliczkowała, nie bolałoby tak bardzo jak ten gest. Teraz już wiedział, co czuła, gdy wtedy zrobił to samo.

Popłakał się, gdy jej samochód zniknął mu z pola widzenia, po czym spojrzał na świeży grób.

- Spaprałem to, prawda, Charlie?- spytał pełnym żalu głosem.

Odpowiedział mu tylko wiatr.

5.

„_Drogi chłopcze,_

_Jeśli to czytasz, znaczy, że moja ziemska wędrówka się zakończyła i nareszcie dołączyłem do swojej ukochanej żony._

_Zapewne dziwi Cię, że napisałem ten list. Nie rozstaliśmy się w najlepszych stosunkach, ale wiedz, że nigdy nie przestałem być Twoim przyjacielem. To dlatego dziś do Ciebie piszę, Jack, bo nadal uważam Cię za przyjaciela._

_To, co wydarzyło się między Tobą, a Sue, było straszliwym nieporozumieniem, choć nie chciałeś wtedy tego słuchać._

_Dobrze rozumiem twoją reakcję. Zazdrość zaślepia, a gniew przesłania wszystko inne. Taka jest ludzka natura._

_Miałem nadzieję, że gdy już ochłoniesz, zrozumiesz, co wszyscy próbowaliśmy ci wtedy powiedzieć, że dasz sobie wytłumaczyć, jak bardzo krzywdzisz Sue swoją nieufnością i uporem, ale Ty pozostałeś głuchy na nasze i jej błagania._

_Wybacz moją szczerość, ale widzę tylko jedno wytłumaczenie dla twojej postawy. Nie kochałeś jej wystarczająco mocno, nie ufałeś jej wystarczająco silnie, by uwierzyć w jej bezwzględną miłość do Ciebie. Gdyby było inaczej, nigdy nie pozwoliłbyś odejść kobiecie, która, jak ona, poszłaby za tobą w ogień._

_Miałeś w swoich ramionach rzadki skarb, Jack. Miałeś kobietę podobną do mojej Thelmy i pozwoliłeś, by wymknęła ci się z rąk. Wszystko dlatego, że byłeś ślepcem, upartym głupcem._

_Zobaczyłeś ją, a potem za jednym zamachem osądziłeś i skazałeś bez możliwości obrony. Nie przypuszczałem, że jesteś do tego zdolny, mój chłopcze i muszę przyznać, że bardzo mnie rozczarowałeś. Nie w takim mężczyźnie zakochała się moja Sue._

_Nie piszę jednak, by Cię osądzać, czy ganić. Nie jest to moją intencją._

_Piszę, ponieważ nadal wierzę, że mimo wszystko mógłbyś ją jeszcze uszczęśliwić, gdybyś tylko chciał. Nadal wierzę, że mógłbyś być dla niej tym, kim Thelma była dla mnie._

_Sue nigdy nie przyzna tego głośno, ale wiedz, że nigdy nie przebolała tego rozstania. Kochała Cię i pewnie zawsze będzie, zważywszy na okoliczności. Skrzywdziłeś ją, ale nie wymazałeś z jej serca uczucia do Ciebie. Wiem to, bo zawsze, gdy patrzyłem w jej oczy, widziałem w nich ból i tę miłość._

_Pozostaje więc tylko jedno pytanie… Czy wreszcie przejrzysz na oczy ? Czy odważysz się stawić czoła przeszłości i choć spróbować jej to wynagrodzić? Sue na to zasługuje, mój chłopcze i Ty w głębi serca to wiesz._

_Ocknij się, Jack. Ocknij, nim będzie za późno i stracisz coś znacznie cenniejszego, niż ci się wydaje, coś, o co warto walczyć._

_Przemyśl to, mój młody przyjacielu. Jeśli gdzieś w głębi serca Sue nadal jest Ci bliska, walcz o nią, a może jeszcze znajdziesz szczęście, jakie ja dzieliłem z moją żoną._

_I pamiętaj… Prawdziwa miłość nie zważa na iluzje. Jeśli jest inaczej, nigdy nie kochałeś naprawdę._

_Twój przyjaciel_

_Charlie."_

Trudno by opisać, co czuł, kiedy tego wieczora zebrał się wreszcie na odwagę i przeczytał ostatnie słowa, które staruszek do niego skierował.

Sumienie rozrywało jego duszę na strzępy, serce biło jak oszalałe, a ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze bólu, wstydu i niedowierzania.

Czy faktycznie był aż tak ślepy? Czy faktycznie kochał Sue zbyt mało?

Zanim to wszystko się zaczęło, był przeświadczony, że nie może jej już bardziej pokochać, że ufa jej nie tylko profesjonalnie, ale przede wszystkim ufa swoim sercem. Dlaczego więc tak szybko w nią zwątpił? Co jeśli rzeczywiście pomylił się co do niej, jeśli rzeczywiści popełnił błąd?

Kiedy teraz przypominał sobie tamten moment w parku, gdy rzucił je w twarz stek oskarżeń, pewne sprawy zaczęły nabierać klarowności. Sposób, w jaki Sue obejmowała Palmera, jej oczy, gdy błagała, by jej wysłuchał, jej rozpaczliwe próby sięgnięcia w jego stronę.

Wtedy nie chciał tego widzieć. Nie chciał patrzeć i słuchać. Nie chciał, bo zazdrość oślepiła go na wszystko inne prócz domniemanej zdrady.

- Ślepy, uparty głupiec. Ślepy, uparty głupiec…- powtarzał wciąż przez łzy, krążąc po mieszkaniu niczym ranne, dzikie zwierzę. Tej nocy, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna sięgnął do głębin swojej szafy, gdzie dwa lata wcześniej pogrzebał wszystkie rzeczy, które mu po niej pozostały.

Sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego nigdy ich nie wyrzucił. Po prostu je spakował i wrzucił tam, gdzie nigdy nie zaglądał, w największe otchłanie garderoby.

Ręce mu się trzęsły, gdy otwierał pudełko, a szlochu, jaki wydobył się z jego gardła tuż po tym, gdy ujął pierwszą z jej rzeczy, już nic nie mogło powstrzymać.

Po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę pozwolił sobie zapłakać nad utraconą miłością, pozwolił sobie na żałobę.

Jeszcze zanim przeczytał list, Jack wiedział, że nadal kocha Sue, kocha mimo wszystko, mimo jej „zdrady", lecz teraz, gdy przeczytał słowa najszczerszego człowieka pod słońcem zrozumiał. Stracił ją nie z winy Palmera, lecz ze swojej. Stracił, bo był głupcem…

Nigdy jeszcze nie płakał tak gorzko, tak żałośnie. Zrozumiawszy swój błąd, płakał nie tylko nad zniszczonym związkiem, nad uczuciem, które stracił, ale też nad swoją własną głupotą.

Tej nocy niemal z nabożnością przeglądał relikwie pozostałe mu po największej miłości jego życia, miłości, którą tak łatwo zmarnował. Dotykał ich aż po świt pozwalając, by wspomnienia dawnych, szczęśliwych dni znów zagościły w jego sercu.

Kiedy rankiem pierwsze promienie zimowego słońca wdarły się do jego sypialni, Jack Hudson był już innym człowiekiem.

Znowu miał cel i tym razem już nie zamierzał pozwolić się omamić. Niczemu ani nikomu.

Jeśli to, co napisał Charlie jest prawdą, jeśli nadal istnieje szansa dla niego i Sue, postanowił ją wykorzystać. Będzie o nią walczyć, nawet, jeśli miałby walczyć z nią samą.

Boże Narodzenie powitało go nową nadzieją, nadzieją, której zamierzał się trzymać, jeśli ma odzyskać kobietę swojego życia.

6.

Nie było trudno ustalić, gdzie się zatrzymała. Dom Charlie'ego był pierwszą pozycją na jego liście i do tego pozycją trafioną. Niestety, kiedy tam pojechał, gosposia poinformowała go, że Sue wraz z całą resztą, udała się na tradycyjne bożonarodzeniowe nabożeństwo, sama zaś gosposia, upewniwszy się, że na gości będzie czekać ciepły posiłek, również wybierała się, by spędzić czas ze swoją rodziną.

Hudsonowi nie pozostawało więc nic innego, jak czekać. Musiał, po prostu musiał rozmówić się z ukochaną, zanim ta wyjedzie do Nowego Jorku, gdzie być może nie będzie miał szansy udać się w najbliższym czasie. Nie mógł ryzykować, że tak się stanie, nie kiedy istniało realne zagrożenie, że w jej życiu pojawi się inny mężczyzna.

To prawda, że już mógł w nim być, ale list przyjaciela dawał mu nadzieję na to, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Skoro Charlie był przeświadczony, że Sue nadal kochała Jacka, ten wciąż miał o co walczyć.

Mógłby oczywiście pojechać za nią i dołączyć do zgromadzenia, ale podejrzewał, że by się spóźnił, a nie chciał zakłócać nabożeństwa swoim przybyciem. Poza tym, chciał z nią porozmawiać na osobności, a nie na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. Ta sprawa dotyczyła tylko ich dwojga, nikogo innego…

Siedząc w samochodzie przy włączonej klimatyzacji, lecz w całkowitej ciszy, znowu czytał list, analizując każdą linijkę z osobna, każde słowo. Były w nim fragmenty, których nie rozumiał i chociaż bardzo chciał, wiedział, że odpowiedzi znajdzie dopiero wtedy, gdy „stawi czoła przeszłości", jak to ujął stary mechanik.

Ciepłe powietrze wentylatora i brak snu wreszcie wzięły górę nad jego ciałem, i Hudson zasnął, wciąż trzymając w dłoni ostatnią radę przyjaciela, ściskając ją, niczym skarb.

W swoich snach Jack widział staruszka patrzącego na niego z rodzicielską wyrozumiałością, klepiącego go po plecach i wskazującego mu drogę, drogę, na końcu której stała ona- Sue. Nie była to prosta ścieżka, lecz wyboista, kręta nić, ale Hudson wiedział, że cel tej podróży warty jest wysiłku, że kobieta, która stała na jej końcu, jest tego warta.

- Proszę pana, proszę pana!- natarczywy głos wyrwał go wreszcie ze świata sennych marzeń w akompaniamencie głuchego stukania w szybę samochodu. Jack otworzył oczy i zobaczył policjanta, lekko dobijającego się do jego drzwi. Szybko opuścił szybę, a tamten zapytał:

- Wszystko w porządku, sir?

- Tak, dziękuję posterunkowy.- odparł agent, pocierając oczy i przeczesując dłonią włosy.- Przysnąłem tylko.- dodał.

Policjant natychmiast zareagował:

- A mogę wiedzieć, co pan w ogóle tu robi, sir? Jest Boże Narodzenie, a ulice są puste…- powiedział ostrożnie i tym razem to instynkt Jacka się odezwał.

- Nic nielegalnego!- zapewnił szybko mundurowego, który mierzył go podejrzliwie.- Zasnąłem po prostu w oczekiwaniu na powrót przyjaciół, którzy najwyraźniej poszli do kościoła. Jestem agentem FBI i jeśli mi pan pozwoli, sięgnę teraz po odznakę, by to potwierdzić. Wiem, że nawet w święta patrole muszą dmuchać na zimne.- dokończył wyrozumiale i oficer skinął głową.

Tuż po tym, jak Hudson się wylegitymował, policjant wrócił do swoich obowiązków, a Jack do oczekiwania.

- _Zważywszy na upływ czasu, Sue powinna pojawić się już wkrótce_.- pomyślał, zerkając na zegarek i faktycznie, już kilka minut potem, grupa ludzi wyszła zza rogu, a w jej centrum znajdowała się złotowłosa piękność, którą tak dobrze znał.

Kiedy wysiadł z wozu i zrobił krok w jej stronę, zamarła, a w jej oczach znów pojawiła się ta dziwna nerwowość, którą dostrzegł wtedy, w szpitalu.

- Jack? Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytała niepewnie, natychmiast oplatając ręce wokół swojej talii jakby w obronnym geście. Była zdenerwowana i nie wiedział, dlaczego.

- Chciałbym porozmawiać, jeśli masz chwilę, Sue.- odpowiedział powoli, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na niechętne spojrzenia paru członków grupy.

- My już wszystko sobie powiedzieliśmy.- stwierdziła lekko łamiącym się głosem.

- Wiesz, że to nie jest prawda, Sue.- zaprzeczył.- Rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz ze mną mówić. W końcu dwa lata temu to ja nie chciałem słuchać. Wiem, że po wszystkim co się stało, nie mam prawa o nic cię prosić, ale czy ty mogłabyś dziś wysłuchać mnie?- spytał, patrząc na nią niemal błagalnie.

- To prawda, agencie Hudson. Nie ma pan prawa o nic jej prosić!- wtrąciła się Carla, stając obok córki.- Jak pan w ogóle śmie się tu pojawiać?- dodała z oburzeniem.

- Pani Thomas…- odpowiedział powoli, niepewnie.- Wiem, że skrzywdziłem Sue i że żadne z was najchętniej nigdy więcej by na mnie nie spojrzało, ale prawda jest taka, że to, co mam jej do powiedzenia, jest ważne i choćbym miał przez całą noc siedzieć na tym progu, zrobię to, jeśli tylko ona zechce mnie w końcu wysłuchać. Proszę!- tu znów zwrócił się do blondynki.- Daj mi choć kilka minut. Daj mi szansę, której ja ci nie dałem, Sue. Daj mi możliwość naprawienia tej krzywdy…- szepnął z desperacją.

Widział, jak ze sobą walczy, jak rozważa wszystkie za i przeciw, i mógł się tylko modlić by się zgodziła.

- Chyba mu na to nie pozwolisz?- spytała Carla, widząc emocje na twarzy córki.- Po tym, jak cię potraktował?

- Mamo, proszę…- westchnęła wreszcie dziewczyna.- To sprawa między nim, a mną. Zabierz wszystkich do środka, a ja zaraz dołączę.- powiedziała, podając jej klucze.

- Ale…- próbowała protestować pani Thomas, lecz tym razem to mąż ją powstrzymał i pospiesznie pchnął całą grupę w kierunku progu.

Thomasowie i Meyersowie ruszyli ku wejściu i dopiero wtedy Jack dostrzegł, że towarzyszy im małe, drzemiące w objęciach Troya dziecko.

- _Nie wiedziałem, że zostali rodzicami…_- pomyślał zaskoczony lecz szybko odsunął tę myśl na drugi plan, skupiając się na kobiecie stojącej naprzeciw. Naprawdę była zdenerwowana, choć próbowała to ukrywać i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego.

- Sue, ja…

- Mama! Mama!- dało się słyszeć zza pleców i chociaż Hudson próbował się skoncentrować na tym, co chce powiedzieć, nie potrafił, a przyczyny były dwie: po pierwsze, krzyk dziecka był prawie rozpaczliwy, jakby ktoś siłą próbował wyrwać je z bezpiecznych objęć rodzica, a po drugie, reakcja Sue, gdy jej oczy podświadomie spoczęły na małej istotce, która teraz na oczach Jacka szaleńczo wyrywała się z objęć zdenerwowanego malarza.

W spojrzeniu blondynki było coś, co kazało mu się odwrócić raz jeszcze i przyjrzeć się bliżej dziecku, które Carla próbowała szybko zabrać do środka. W całym tym galimatiasie, który się zrobił w progu, nie była wystarczająco szybka, bo wystarczyło kilka sekund, jedno uważniejsze spojrzenie w ciemne oczy malucha i Hudson już wiedział, co miał na myśli Charlie pisząc, że Jack może utracić coś znacznie cenniejszego niż przypuszcza.

Szok, to za mało powiedziane. Jak można opisać to uczucie, gdy dowiadujesz się o istnieniu czegoś tak cennego, czegoś, co nieświadomie odrzuciłeś tylko dlatego, że twoja duma była silniejsza od miłości?

To dziecko…

- Jest moje, prawda? Nasze, Sue.- bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał dziewczynę, której ramiona nareszcie opadły w poddańczym geście. Pokonana, podeszła wreszcie do matki i delikatnie wzięła od niej zapłakanego malucha, by następnie stanąć przed zdumionym, ale bez dwóch zdań wzruszonym agentem.

- Ma na imię Sam i jest twoim synem.- przyznała wreszcie.

7.

- Próbowałam ci powiedzieć, Jack…- ciągnęła widząc, że on sam zamilkł.- Wiele razy prosiłam o rozmowę, ale…

- …Ale ja znów odmówiłem.- dokończył za nią.- To dlatego wtedy dzwoniłaś…

Skinęła tylko głową.

- Kiedy zrozumiałam, że nie oddzwonisz, przestałam. Lekarz zabronił mi się stresować, a każdy telefon do ciebie przynosił mi wiele zdenerwowania, więc wreszcie dałam sobie spokój. Nie mogłam stracić tego dziecka. Jeśli ceną za jego życie miało być moje milczenie, to byłam gotowa zapłacić.- stwierdziła, tuląc już spokojniejszego synka do piersi.- Słuchaj..- dodała.- To pora kolacji i drzemki Sama. Wiem, że chcesz się o nim więcej dowiedzieć, ale muszę go położyć. Poza tym, jest zimno.- dodała rzeczowo.

- Rozumiem.- powiedział zaraz brunet.- Myślisz, że potem moglibyśmy jeszcze porozmawiać?- spytał niepewnie, patrząc to na nią, to na swojego syna.

Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Sue dała mu coś tak pięknego…

Zawahała się. To prawda, miał prawo wiedzieć, ale z drugiej strony nie chciała przeprowadzać tej rozmowy w obecności rodziców i przyjaciół, zwłaszcza, że ci ostatni nadal nie wybaczyli Jackowi jego zachowania. Prawdą jest również, że w Boże Narodzenie należy zapomnieć o żalach, należy wybaczać, lecz Sue nie była pewna, jak zachowaliby się jej bliscy, gdyby zaprosiła Jacka do środka.

Czy jednak nie byłby to pierwszy krok do pojednania?

Jej syn potrzebował ojca. Sam potrzebował obojga rodziców, więc może wreszcie nadszedł czas, by ich miał? Może, jeśli teraz otworzy dla Jacka swój dom, jeśli go wpuści, jej dziecko będzie miało życie na jakie zasługuje?

Nie łudziła się, że przeszłość zostanie zapomniana i będzie jak przedtem, ale dla dobra Samuela musiała chociaż spróbować wznieść most między sobą, swoją rodziną, a ojcem jej dziecka. Była to winna swojej kruszynie.

- Zrobimy tak…- zaproponowała wreszcie.- Położę małego w swoim pokoju, a potem porozmawiamy.

- Wszystko, czego zechcesz!- zgodził się natychmiast.

Nie przypuszczał, że Sue się zgodzi. Sądził raczej, iż znajdzie wymówkę, by spędzić czas ze swoją rodziną i najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy więc zaproponowała mu to wyjście, był zdumiony, ale niewątpliwie szczęśliwy. Był gotów na wszystko, by dała mu szansę się wytłumaczyć, by pozwoliła mu być ojcem dla ich syna, nawet, jeśli nie miałby być mężem dla niej.

- Chodź za mną.- powiedziała krotko i podążył za nią bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Kiedy w drodze na górę poczuł na sobie wzrok Carli, Petera i Troya, sumienie odezwało się jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio. Tylko Carol zachowała dystans, choć zapewne i ona nie pałała do niego entuzjazmem. Była jednak z natury spokojniejsza i bardziej opanowana od całej reszty, więc chyba po prostu dała sobie spokój z komentarzami, bo nie był ich wart.

Jack wiedział, że skrewił. Absolutna lojalność tych ludzi przemawiała nawet głośniej, niż list zmarłego przyjaciela i brunet znów poczuł się podle. Dopiero gdy wraz z Sue znalazł się na piętrze i patrzył, z jaką czułością ukochana kobieta zajmuje się ich synkiem, wstyd w jego sercu i żal, zastąpiło uczucie całkowitej, niezaprzeczalnej miłości do tych dwojga.

Kiedy poznał Sue, poznał również miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, a dziś poczuł nową jej odmianę- rodzicielską miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Zaledwie bowiem spojrzał w oczy swojego synka, wiedział, że wpadł po uszy. To dziecko, ten aniołek był wszystkim, o czym zawsze marzył, a nawet więcej, ponieważ niezależnie od tego, co jeszcze się zdarzy, połączył życie Hudsona z życiem złotowłosej kobiety już na zawsze.

- Popilnujesz go chwilę? Pójdę po butelkę.- poprosiła panna Thomas, gdy już zdjęła małemu zbędną warstwę ubrań, zostawiając go w słodkich spodenkach koszulce z długim rękawkiem.

- Oczywiście.- zgodził się bez wahania, a potem niepewnie dodał.- Myślałem jednak, że będziesz jedną z tych mam, które karmią …eeee…w naturalny sposób.- dokończył, zaczerwieniwszy się lekko.

Sue również nieco się zaróżowiła, ale postanowiła mu odpowiedzieć.

- Chciałam, ale dość szybko straciłam pokarm. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, nadal karmiłabym go piersią…- wymamrotała nieco zakłopotana.-… ale w takim przypadku nie byłoby cię w tym pokoju.- dokończyła, usiłując nieco rozluźnić atmosferę.

- Dlaczego? Przecież widziałem cię już bez biustonosza.- mruknął, zanim zdołał się pohamować i dziewczyna pokryła się krwistym rumieńcem.

- To było dawno, Jack. Sam wiesz, że wszystko się zmieniło.- stwierdziła cicho, zanim zniknęła na dole, zostawiając go sam na Sam z patrzącym na niego z zainteresowaniem chłopczykiem.

Sparky westchnął i powoli zbliżył się do łóżka, w którym leżał malec.

- Hej, szkrabie.- uśmiechnął się do Samuela.- Naprawdę masz beznadziejnego tatę, co?- spytał, klękając obok i ostrożnie wyciągając rękę do synka. Nie chciał go niepotrzebnie przestraszyć, bo w końcu poznali się zaledwie parę minut temu.

- Tata?- wymruczał Sam i Jack znów poczuł nową falę uczucia do tego dziecka.

- Tak, smyku. Tata. Jestem twoim tatą i bardzo cię kocham, synku.- potwierdził ze łzami w oczach.

- Mama ocha. Mama dzie?- spytał malec, patrząc na dorosłego mężczyznę siedzącego obok.

- Masz rację. Mama też cię bardzo kocha. Tak bardzo, że zrobiłaby dla ciebie wszystko.- powiedział cicho brunet.- Teraz mamusia poszła na dół po twoją butelkę, bo pewnie już zgłodniałeś, synku

- Sam ce eść.- stwierdził rezolutnie chłopczyk, siadając na łóżku i dotykając dłoni ojca.

Kiedy malutka rączka spoczęła w jego dużej i silnej, Hudson poczuł się jak nigdy wcześniej. Owszem, nie raz już dotykał dzieci, a nawet bawił się z nimi, jednak nigdy, przenigdy, nie miały na niego takiego efektu, jak zwykły dotyk jego syna.

I pomyśleć, że gdyby nie był takim głupcem, gdyby nie zaślepiła go bezpodstawna i bezsensowna zazdrość, mógłby być przy tym aniołku od początku, od momentu, gdy Sue zrozumiała, że nosi go pod sercem. Mógłby być przy niej podczas pierwszego USG, mógłby być, gdy rósł jej brzuch, gdy wydawała Sama na świat, a potem była świadkiem jego pierwszego słowa, pierwszej próby siadania, czy pierwszego kroku ich synka.

- Tak wiele straciłem. Tak wiele mnie ominęło…- wyszeptał bardziej do siebie, niż do niego.- Straciłem ciebie i twoją mamę, bo oślepłem na prawdę, a potem byłem zbyt uparty, by to naprawić. Nie wiesz, synku, nie masz pojęcia, jak mi z tego powodu przykro. Mam nadzieję, że twoja mama pozwoli mi ciebie widywać, być twoim tatą, zaopiekować się tobą i nią…- powiedział drżącym tonem.

- Nigdy nie zamierzałam go przed tobą ukrywać, Jack.- usłyszał jej głos i ujrzał, jak stała w progu z butelką w ręku.- Jednak, kiedy odmówiłeś jakichkolwiek kontaktów ze mną…- nie dokończyła tej myśli, ale nie przestała mówić.- Potem, już kiedy go urodziłam, było mi coraz ciężęj sięgać po telefon, a gdy wreszcie miałam go w ręku, brakowało mi odwagi. Oskarżyłeś mnie o tak wiele, że pomyślałam…

Nie musiała kończyć. Dobrze wiedział, do czego zmierzała. Bała się, że w swej złości oskarży ją jeszcze o to, że próbuje mu wmówić cudze dziecko, albo że na siłę próbuje go przy sobie zatrzymać. Nie chciała zaogniać ich konfliktu. Już i tak zbyt wiele ją kosztował.

- Jeśli chcesz być częścią jego życia, bądź. Nie stanę ci na drodze, bo każde dziecko potrzebuje ojca.- dorzuciła jeszcze, biorąc synka na ręce i rozpoczynając jego karmienie. O sobie nie wspomniała słowem.

- Sue…- Jack wziął głęboki oddech i ryzykując wszystko, powiedział:- Chciałbym być częścią jego życia, ale nie tylko jego.

Zaskoczył ją. Widział to w jej oczach. Na jedną chwilę pojawiło się w nich również światełko, ale znikło bardzo szybko, ustępując miejsca ostrożności.

W sumie, nie powinien się dziwić. Skrzywdził ją już tak bardzo, że nie oczekiwała już po nim niczego dobrego. Zapewne pomyślała, że prowadzi z nią jakąś grę, w której stawką jest opieka nad Samem, że teraz, gdy się o nim dowiedział, zechce jej go odebrać. Nic nie było dalsze od prawdy, ale Sue nie mogła o tym wiedzieć.

Kiedyś to on nie zaufał jej. Dziś ona nie ufała już jemu…

- Nie sądzę, by to było możliwe.- odparła po chwili milczenia.- Nie zabronię ci widywać Sama, ale…

- Proszę!- nalegał błagalnie.- Wiem, że cię skrzywdziłem. Nigdy nie powinienem był w ciebie zwątpić, Sue, ale jestem tylko człowiekiem, głupcem, który popełnił błąd nie ufając twojej miłości. Dziś już to wiem i uwierz mi, niczego w życiu tak nie żałowałem, jak utraty ciebie. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, zrobiłbym to, przysięgam! Tak się jednak nie da…- mówił, nie odrywając od niej wzroku, by miała sposobność dostrzec w jego oczach szczerość.- Kiedy dziś tu jechałem, nie wiedziałem o Samie. To ciebie chciałem przeprosić, to ciebie chciałem błagać o wybaczenie i jeszcze jedną szansę, jeśli tylko byś tego chciała.- wyznał.- Chcę, pragnę naprawić to, co tak głupio zniszczyłem, wynagrodzić ból, jaki ci zadałem, Sue. Jeśli w twoim sercu istnieje jeszcze choć cień dawnego uczucia, jakim mnie darzyłaś, proszę, zaklinam cię, Sue, pozwól mi udowodnić, że jestem ciebie wart.

- Jack…- szepnęła, walcząc z emocjami. Sama nie była pewna, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.- Ja…

- Wiem, że potrzebujesz czasu do namysłu.- dodał westchnąwszy ciężko.- Chcę jednak, żebyś wiedziała, Sue... Nawet, gdy krzyczałem ci w twarz te wszystkie okropności, nawet, kiedy uparcie cię unikałem, nawet, gdy twierdziłem, że nie chcę cię znać, w głębi duszy, w głębi serca nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać. Nie mam prawa o nic cię prosić po tym, co zrobiłem, ale i tak dzisiaj proszę, klęcząc przed tobą i naszym synem, pozwól mi udowodnić, jak bardzo. Nie pragnę niczego więcej.- powiedział przez łzy.- Przemyśl to, proszę…- dodał po dłuższej chwili milczenia, wstając z klęczek, by z czułością ucałować czoło synka i delikatnie dotknąć jej dłoni.- Nie musisz decydować szybko. Jestem gotowy czekać, jak długo zechcesz. Proszę tylko o szansę.

Robiąc krok w stronę drzwi, nie przestawał na nich patrzeć. Wiedział, że powinien już iść. W końcu, zrzucił dziś na jej barki potężny dylemat i musiał dać jej przestrzeń, by się zanim uporała. Zanim jednak wyszedł, dorzucił:

- Chciałbym was jeszcze zobaczyć, zanim wrócicie do Nowego Jorku. Czy mógłbym?- spytał niepewnie.

Tym razem to ona westchnęła, zanim powzięła decyzję.

- Nadal mieszkasz tam, gdzie wtedy?- zapytała.

- Tak.- potwierdził natychmiast.- Telefonu też nie zmieniłem.- dodał mimochodem.

- OK. Przywiozę go do ciebie jutro, żebyście mogli spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu i się lepiej poznać.- zgodziła się.- Co do reszty, nie wiem. Muszę pomyśleć.- szepnęła z wahaniem.

- O nic więcej nie proszę.- powiedział.- Wesołych świąt, Sue.- uśmiechnął się miękko i po chwili zamknął za sobą drzwi jej pokoju, ale nawet tam usłyszał jej ciche „Wesołych świąt, Jack". Jego serce zabiło mocniej.

Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone…

8.

- Cześć!- Jack uśmiechnął się promiennie, kiedy następnego dnia popołudniu zobaczył w progu mieszkania dwie najważniejsze osoby swojego życia.

Sue, trzymająca Samuela na rękach, także się uśmiechnęła, ale był to uśmiech raczej słaby, niepewny, jakby nadal wahała się, czy dobrze robi.

Słowa wypowiedziane przez Hudsona zachwiały jej pewnością siebie. Przywykła już, że ich związek był przeszłością, przywykła do jego nieobecności w swoim życiu i nauczyła się nawet kontrolować swoje myśli o nim, ograniczając je do zbędnego minimum. Wszystko po to, by jego odrzucenie nie raniło jej nigdy więcej, by on jej więcej nie ranił. Tymczasem brunet znów nieoczekiwanie się pojawił i nie dość, że poznał Sama, to jeszcze otwarcie wyznał, że chciałby znowu z nią być.

Skłamałaby, gdyby sama przed sobą utrzymywała, że w głębi serca tego nie pragnie, ale przecież pragnienia to nie wszystko. Tak wiele bólu przyniósł jej ten związek, że teraz bała się powtórki. Jak mogła być pewna, że Jack znowu jej nie skrzywdzi? Jak mogła być pewna, że między nimi się ułoży, skoro już wcześniej próbowali i zawiedli?

Z drugiej strony, nadal pozostawał Samuel… Czy ze względu na niego nie należałoby spróbować? Czy nie jest tego winna swemu dziecku? Przecież ostatecznie i tak na dobre nie wymaże obecności Jacka w swoim życiu, ponieważ jest on ojcem jej syna.

Myśli kotłowały się w jej głowie i na razie sama nie wiedziała, co ma począć. Skupiła się więc na czymś innym, na tym, by jej mały aniołek zbliżył się do człowieka, który dał mu życie. Jej osobiste dylematy musiały poczekać.

- Witaj. Możemy wejść?- zapytała uprzejmie a on natychmiast się cofnął, by ich przepuścić.

- Ależ, naturalnie!- zgodził się agent.- Czekałem na was. Bałem się, że jednak nie przyjdziecie.- dodał z wahaniem.

- Obiecałam przecież, Jack. Nie zwykłam łamać raz danego słowa, ale najwyraźniej już o tym zapomniałeś.- odparła nieco kąśliwie. Naprawdę nie chciała być złośliwa. Nie była przecież taka z natury, ale jego uwaga, choć pewnie niezamierzona, podrażniła zadrę, jaką po sobie zostawił dwa lata temu, gdy w nią zwątpił, tak więc odparowała ripostę, zanim mogła się powstrzymać.

Zraniła go. Widziała to na jego twarzy, ale widać myślał, że zasłużył, bo natychmiast przybrał pokutną minę i powiedział cicho:

- Masz rację, Sue. Miałem całe dwa lata, by to zrozumieć i uwierz mi, bardzo żałuję.- mówił, bezbłędnie interpretując kontekst jej wypowiedzi.- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jest za późno, by to naprawić, bo widzisz, wczoraj mówiłem jak najbardziej poważnie.- dorzucił.

- Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać?- spytała szybko kobieta, czując znajomy dyskomfort.- Jestem tu dziś przede wszystkim ze względu na naszego syna. Chcę, by Sam nawiązał z tobą dobre ojcowsko- synowskie stosunki. Cała reszta jest sprawą drugorzędną.

- Nie zgadzam się z tobą…- westchnął Hudson.-…ale nie zamierzam cię naciskać, Sue. Jak mówiłem, jestem gotów zaczekać, w końcu, co innego mi pozostało?- stwierdził i niepewnie wyciągnął ręce, gdy blondynka zdjęła małemu wierzchnie okrycie.

- Mogę go potrzymać?- zapytał, z adoracją patrząc na rozbudzonego i rozglądającego się z ciekawością synka.

- Naturalnie.- skinęła głową na zgodę i spojrzała na dziecko.- Pójdziesz trochę do taty, Sam?- spytała maluszka, gdy ten na nią spojrzał.

- Tata?- mały odparł pytaniem na pytanie.

- Tak.- tym razem Sue uśmiechnęła się promiennie, by zachęcić syna.- Tatuś. Chcesz, żeby cię potrzymał? Pójdziesz trochę na rączki do taty?

Sam popatrzył na rodzicielkę, potem na ojca, jeszcze raz na matkę i upewniwszy się, że ta go wspiera, potwierdził.

- Sam ce taty.- powiedział, wyciągając ręce i niemal wskakując w ramiona wniebowziętego Jacka.

- Mój synek…- wymamrotał brunet, walcząc ze łzami wzruszenia, które zakręciły mu się w oczach.- Mój mały skarb…

- Nie taki mały.- wtrąciła się cicho Sue.- Ten berbeć był największym dzieckiem na oddziale noworodków. Rodząc go, myślałam, że nie dam rady. Taki był duży.- dokończyła z nostalgią, ale też niekłamaną dumą.- W dodatku nadal dopisuje mu apetyt, więc zapewne niedługo znów będę musiała podgrzać mu butelkę.

- Ma to po mnie.- natychmiast podsumował Jack.

- Chyba masz rację. Z nas dwojga to ty zawsze jadałeś dużo.- zgodziła się blondynka.

Uśmiechnął się tylko i zmienił nieco temat.

- Sue…- zaczął powoli.- Masz coś przeciwko, bym go uznał, znaczy na papierze?- zapytał.

To prawda, że pozwoliła mu widywać Sama, ale…

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby.- powiedziała.- Jego pełne nazwisko brzmi Samuel Thomas- Hudson. Powiedziałam ci, że nie zamierzałam go przed tobą ukrywać, Jack. W akcie urodzenia widniejesz jako ojciec, więc nie musisz nic robić w tym kierunku. Mogłam być na ciebie zła, mogłam być rozczarowana, ale fakt pozostaje faktem. Spłodziłeś go, Jack. To twoje dziecko. Nie zamierzam temu zaprzeczać, ukrywając twoje ojcostwo.- dokończyła szczerze i Hudson w duszy jęknął. Wiedział, że była na niego zła, ale po raz pierwszy powiedziała to otwarcie. To było niczym policzek, ale wiedział, że ona tylko była szczera, a jej słowa prawdziwe.

- Wiem, że po tym wszystkim moje zapewnienia niewiele dla ciebie znaczą, Sue, ale przepraszam. Przepraszam za wszystko, co ci zrobiłem i będę przepraszał tak długo, aż mi uwierzysz.- wyszeptał patrząc na nią wzrokiem pokutnika. Miał nadzieję, że w jego oczach dostrzegła szczerą skruchę, jaką nosił w sercu.

- Masz rację, Jack. Twoje słowa teraz już nie znaczą tyle, co dawniej. Poza tym, nie one, lecz czyny świadczą o odmianie. Minie dużo czasu, nim znów ci zaufam, jeśli ci zaufam…- odparła blondynka.- W tej chwili najważniejszy dla mnie jest nasz syn i jego dobro.

- Skoro tak chcesz.- zgodził się agent.- Wiedz jednak, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by odzyskać was oboje, bo jak powiedział mi w pewnym liście stary, mądry przyjaciel, jest o co walczyć.- dokończył z determinacją.

Musiała przyznać, że TE słowa poruszyły jej serce, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Nie była gotowa na to, by odkrył, jak wielką jest jej słabością.

Nadal go kochała. Nie mogła tego zmienić, choćby nawet chciała. Zdarzyło się jednak tak wiele, że jej serce walczyło z rozumem i jak dotąd, to rozum wygrywał. Żeby dać Sparky'emu szansę, musiała się najpierw przekonać o jego absolutnej szczerości i skrusze. Tylko wtedy mogła rozważyć powrót do niego, ponieważ dwa lata temu przysięgła sobie, że nie da mu się zranić nigdy więcej.

Nie skomentowała tego, co powiedział. Zamiast tego, przez następnych kilka godzin patrzyła, jak bawił się z Samem, a potem cierpliwie karmił go bananem i słodkim biszkoptem, w międzyczasie samemu jedząc własny posiłek.

Miał szczęście, że na tydzień przed świętami odwiedziła go matka, bo przynajmniej zostawiła mu po sobie pełną zamrażarkę gotowych do podgrzania dań. Dzięki temu miał co podać kobiecie, która tak zmieniła jego życie.

Ich konwersacja przez cały pobyt Sue i Samuela w jego mieszkaniu była uprzejma i lekka, tak więc ogólnie spotkanie nie wypadło najgorzej. Mały również szybko przywiązał się do bruneta i był mocno rozczarowany, gdy mama zabierała go wieczorem do domu. Dał nawet ojcu buziaka i zrobił tradycyjne „pa-pa"

- Sue… odezwał się jeszcze Hudson, zanim oboje wyszli.

- Tak?

- Kiedy Wracasz do Nowego Jorku?- spytał niepewnie.

- Za dwa dni.- odparła.- Zasadniczo wszystkie rzeczy Charlie'ego są już spakowane. Pozostaje więc tylko oficjalnie odczytać testament i zrobić wszystko, co w nim nakazał. Chodzi tu przede wszystkim o oddanie domu dla organizacji dla niesłyszących, a jego ubrań Armii Zbawienia. Osobiste pamiątki Charlie podzielił pomiędzy Troy'a, mnie i Deanne, i każde z nas wie, co dostanie, więc jak tylko załatwimy tamte sprawy, wracam do domu. Jeśli chcesz, do tego czasu możesz widywać Sama. Zadzwoń tylko, bym mogła go przygotować. Nie wiem, jak to rozwiążemy po moim wyjeździe, ale ze względu na niego, jakoś się dogadamy.

- Bardzo bym chciał!- zapewnił zaraz brunet.- Nadal masz stary numer blackberry?- upewnił się jeszcze.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła.- Miałam małe kłopoty i musiałam zmienić. Masz tu nowy.- dodała, podając mu swoją wizytówkę.

- Kłopoty?- zaniepokoił się zaraz.

- Nic, z czym bym sobie nie poradziła.- stwierdziła uspokajająco.- Już jest dobrze i tak zostanie. Teraz jednak muszę już iść. Sam potrzebuje kąpieli i snu.

- Dziękuję, że go przywiozłaś, Sue. Dziękuję, że pozwoliłaś mi poznać naszego syna, że dałaś mu moje nazwisko.- powiedział z wdzięcznością.- Nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy. Nie zmarnuję szansy, jaką mi dałaś.- zapewnił.

- Jak mówiłam, miałeś do tego prawo. Dla dobra Samuela, mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz słowa.- podsumowała, nim życzyła mu dobrej nocy i zniknęła za drzwiami. Chwilę potem patrzył przez okno, jak jej samochód włączał się do ruchu.

- Dotrzymam, Sue. Przysięgam na wszystko, co mi drogie. Odzyskam was oboje.- szepnął.

Kiedy tej nocy zasypiał, był zdeterminowany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek…

9.

Sama nie wiedziała, co zaprowadziło ją tego wieczora do tego samego kościoła, w którym wylądowała tuż przed pierwszym, wtedy niedoszłym transferem do Nowego Jorku. Może to była podświadomość, a może fakt, że przez większą część popołudnia obserwowała, jak Jack bawi się z ich synem.

Tym razem to on przyszedł do domu Charlie'ego, mimo iż wiedział, że ze strony starszych Thomasów nie czeka go miłe powitanie. O dziwo jednak, nawet jej matka zachowywała się cywilizowanie w stosunku do agenta, ponieważ córka przypomniała jej o dwóch sprawach: po pierwsze, były święta, a po drugie, co Hudson by nie uczynił, nadal pozostawał ojcem wnuka Carli. Dla jego dobra dziadkowie musieli odłożyć animozje na bok i udawać, że wszystko jest ok, choć w istocie było to dalekie od prawdy. Dobre samopoczucie Sama było jednak tego warte…

Tak czy owak, Sue spędziła dobrą porcję dnia z ciemnowłosym mężczyzną i choć bardzo z tym walczyła, to obserwując go, bawiącego się z Samuelem, nie mogła powstrzymać wspomnień. Co dziwniejsze, nie były to wcale złe wspomnienia, lecz obrazy z tych chwil, kiedy byli naprawdę szczęśliwi. Razem.

Potem jednak powróciło stare pytanie. Skoro było im tak dobrze, dlaczego zwątpił i wszystko zepsuł? Dlaczego ją odrzucił, choć zapewniała go, że tylko on się liczy?

Czy te właśnie wątpliwości zaprowadziły ją do domu Boga, gdzie już wcześniej otrzymywała odpowiedzi na swoje pytania? Kto wie? Faktem było, że siedziała teraz w ławce i czekała, aż Stwórca jej podpowie, co robić.

Była rozdarta pomiędzy bólem, rozczarowaniem, interesem swojego syna i własnymi, zdradliwymi pragnieniami. Dramatycznie potrzebowała rady…

- Przebaczenie nigdy nie przychodzi łatwo…- padło z ust osoby, która pojawiła się obok blondynki i lekko dotknęła jej ramienia.

- Deanne.- zdumiała się dziewczyna.- Co tu robisz tak późno?- spytała zdumiona, wiedząc, że przyjaciółka przez swoją chorobę coraz rzadziej wychodziła z domu.

- Mogłabym spytać o to samo, ale chyba znam odpowiedź.- uśmiechnęła się starsza kobieta.- Co do mnie, nagle poczułam, że powinnam tu być, więc poprosiłam przyjaciela, żeby mnie przywiózł.. Jak się okazuje, mamy tu małe deja vu, prawda?- roześmiała się cicho, a gdy dziewczyna nieśmiało potwierdziła, kontynuowała już nieco poważniejszym tonem:- Jak mówiłam, niełatwo jest wybaczać, Sue, ale to właśnie to różni nas od zwierząt, jak ktoś kiedyś powiedział. Wiem, że nie było po łatwo spotkać Jacka po dwóch latach od waszego rozstania. Widziałam ból w twoich oczach, gdy pojawił się na pogrzebie, ale nie zaprzeczysz chyba, gdy ośmielę się powiedzieć, że nadal go kochasz?- spytała miękko aktorka.

- Nie mogę, choćbym nawet chciała.- przyznała analityczka.- To dlatego nadal tak boli, prawda, Deanne? Bo nadal tak bardzo go kocham…- dodała.

- Tak to już jest z miłością, moja droga.- odparła kobieta.- Czasem boli, ale jednocześnie sprawia, że żyjemy, że czujemy rzeczy nowe i ekscytujące, że oddychamy pełną piersią. Tak właśnie się czułaś, kiedy byliście razem, czyż nie tak?- dorzuciła, patrząc przenikliwie na młodą przyjaciółkę.

- Do momentu, gdy on nie złamał mi serca.- odpowiedziała panna Thomas.- Oddałam mu wszystko, całą siebie, chociaż przysięgłam, że nie zrobię tego do momentu, gdy wyjdę za mąż…- kontynuowała z żalem i wstydem jednocześnie.- Dla niego złamałam swoje własne słowo, byle tylko mu udowodnić, że nie ma w moim życiu miejsca dla innego mężczyzny. Tymczasem wystarczyła jedna chwila, moment, gdy po prostu żegnałam dobrego przyjaciela, by Jack obrócił moją miłość w śmieć. Dlaczego, Deanne? Nie rozumiem?- mówiła.- Wytłumacz mi, proszę, dlaczego to zrobił i dlaczego, mimo wszystko, nie mogę o nim zapomnieć?- błagała rozpaczliwie przez łzy.

- Ponieważ miłość jest silniejsza ponad wszystko, Sue. Jak napisał św. Paweł: „Miłość cierpliwa jest, łaskawa jest. Miłość nie zazdrości, nie szuka poklasku, nie unosi się pychą; nie dopuszcza się bezwstydu, nie szuka swego, nie unosi się gniewem, nie pamięta złego; nie cieszy się z niesprawiedliwości, lecz współweseli się z prawdą. Wszystko znosi, wszystkiemu wierzy, we wszystkim pokłada nadzieję, wszystko przetrzyma. Miłość nigdy nie ustaje…"-zacytowała.- Tak jak ty kochasz Jacka, tak on wciąż, mimo swoich błędów, kocha ciebie. Widziałam to w jego oczach, gdy patrzył na ciebie nad grobem Charlie'ego. Nie mylę się sądząc, że ci to powiedział?- zapytała powoli pani Bray.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

- Przepraszał mnie, błagał o wybaczenie i mówił, że chce być nie tylko blisko Sama, ale też mnie, że chce być częścią naszego życia…- powiedziała.- Co jednak, jeśli to są tylko słowa? Jak mogę być pewna, że znów mnie nie skrzywdzi? Nie wiesz, Deanne, jak to bolało, gdy rzucał mi w twarz te wszystkie oskarżenia, gdy odmawiał choć krótkiej rozmowy. Czy nie zasłużyłam chociaż na tyle, po wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy, co dzieliliśmy?- pytała.- Teraz Jack wraca i mówi, że żałuje, a ja głupia chcę mu wierzyć, tyle że nie potrafię. Tamtego dnia coś we mnie pękło. Ja wiem…- dodała jeszcze, że zgodnie z naukami Kościoła powinnam zapomnieć i wybaczyć, ale tak bardzo się boję, Deanne. Tak się boję, że historia się powtórzy i tym razem to nie tylko ja ucierpię, ale też mój syn. Czy mogę ryzykować jego sercem, sercem mojego dziecka?- wyznała wreszcie.

- Jak sama powiedziałaś, ryzykujesz…- przyznała kobieta.-… lecz zamiast z góry zakładać porażkę, może powinnaś spojrzeć na to z innej perspektywy?- zaproponowała.- Co, jeżeli tym razem się uda? Nie pomyślałaś o takiej możliwości, Sue?- uśmiechnęła się ciepło staruszka.- Jack miał dwa lata, by zrozumieć, czego chce. W głębi serca, to dobry chłopak i doskonale to wiesz. To prawda, że popełnił błąd, to prawda, że zadał ci ból, ale sama powiedziałaś, że żałuje, że chce to naprawić. Wznieś się ponad swoje lęki i dumę. Sięgnij po te wszystkie pokłady przebaczenia, jakie w sobie nosisz i daj mu szansę odkupienia win. W końcu, gdy syn marnotrawny powrócił do domu, ojciec, mimo jego wielkich win, powitał go z otwartymi ramionami, ponieważ taka właśnie jest miłość- wybaczająca. Daj szanse wam obojgu, Sue, a kto wie, być może tym razem stworzycie z Jackiem coś jeszcze silniejszego i piękniejszego, niż dwa lata temu. Jeśli się wam to uda, wasz synek też będzie szczęśliwy, więc może warto spróbować?- zasugerowała łagodnie.

Przed dłuższą chwilę blondynka nie odezwała się słowem, rozważając w myślach wszystko, co powiedziała jej starsza, bardziej doświadczona przyjaciółka, po czym spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem pełnym wdzięczności.

- Dziękuję, Deanne.- powiedziała, jednocześnie migając.- Drugi raz, w ciągu mojego życia, przyszłam tutaj po radę i po raz drugi Pan zesłał mi ciebie, by przemówić twoimi dłońmi i ustami. Przemyślałam twoje słowa i podjęłam decyzję. Mam nadzieję, że jej nie pożałuję.- dodała.

- Zaufaj Bogu. On cię poprowadzi.- podsumowała tylko aktorka.- Ja tak zrobiłam i nigdy nie żałowałam.

- Dziękuję. Wesołych świąt, Deanne.- uśmiechnęła się do staruszki

- I tobie życzę tego samego, moja droga.- odparła tamta.

- Potrzebujesz transportu?- upewniła się jeszcze panna Thomas.

- To nie będzie konieczne.- uspokoiła ją przyjaciółka.- Bryan czeka na mnie w samochodzie. Odwiezie mnie.

- A więc, do zobaczenia. Odwiedzę cię, gdy tylko będę mogła, OK?- powiedziała Sue.

- Oczywiście. Zawsze będziesz mile widziana.- odparła Deanne.

Potem był ciepły uścisk i analityczka wyszła z kościoła. Miała coś do załatwienia i to nie mogło czekać.

Dwadzieścia minut później pukała do pewnych drzwi. Kiedy ukazał się w nich ciemnowłosy mężczyzna i ze zdumieniem zapytał, po co przyszła, odparła:

- Nadal chcesz spróbować, Jack?

- Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek!- zapewnił gorąco napełniony nadzieją Hudson.

- A więc musimy usiąść i poważnie porozmawiać, bo chcę być pewna, że tym razem nam się uda.

- Wejdź, proszę…- zaprosił ją szybko do środka i odebrał jej płaszcz.- Kawy?

- Poproszę.- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

To miała być długa rozmowa…

EPILOG

_**Boże Narodzenie, rok później…**_

Sue patrzyła na swojego synka i nie mogła powstrzymać promiennego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej ustach, nie, kiedy szczęśliwy Sam siedział na piersiach ojca leżącego na miękkim dywanie pod choinką, i z ekscytacją prezentował tatusiowi możliwości zabawki, jaką przyniósł mu Św. Mikołaj. Jack też wyglądał na wniebowziętego, a czułość, z jaką obserwował reakcję chłopczyka na zabawkę, którą mu osobiście kupił, poruszała serce blondynki.

Dwanaście miesięcy wcześniej żadne z nich nie przypuszczało, że to się kiedyś wydarzy, nie przypuszczało, że jeszcze kiedyś będą szczęśliwi. Rozstali się i wydawało się, że już na dobre, bo przecież nie widzieli się dwa lata. Potem jednak, umarł Charlie i wszystko się zmieniło.

Święta po jego pogrzebie były nowym początkiem dla Jacka i Sue, początkiem ciężkiej drogi wiodącej do wzajemnego wybaczenia, zrozumienia i porozumienia.

Nie było łatwo wypracować kompromisy konieczne, by ich wysiłek się powiódł, ale jak powiedział Hudson, było o co walczyć.

By udowodnić ukochanej kobiecie, jak bardzo jest zdeterminowany, by odkupić swoje winy i odzyskać ją oraz synka, zdecydował się podążyć za nimi do Nowego Jorku.

Wiedział, że praca Sue jest dla niej ważna i choć kochał swoje stanowisko w Waszyngtonie, ją kochał bardziej. Z żalem, ale pewien swojej decyzji, poprosił o transfer, przyjmując posadę w jednostce przypominającej tę z D.C. Nie był tam już liderem, ale to się nawet dobrze składało, ponieważ miał więcej czasu dla swojej rodziny.

Naturalnie, początkowo mieszkał osobno, wynajmując małą kawalerkę w tym samym bloku, co Sue. Była to wspólna decyzja, bowiem oboje postanowili zacząć powoli, krok po kroku. Potem jednak Sam zaczął zadawać pytania. Zastanawiał się, czemu tata nie mieszka w ich domu i chociaż próbowali mu to wytłumaczyć, upierał się, że to złe rozwiązanie. Tak więc, trzy miesiące później, Hudson wprowadził się do gościnnego pokoju panny Thomas i stał się stałym współlokatorem oraz przydatnym pomocnikiem, zwłaszcza, kiedy Sue straciła Levi'a.

Gdy w tamte minione święta była w Waszyngtonie, pies musiał pozostać w Wielkim Jabłku, ponieważ został potrącony przez samochód i złamał biodro. Niestety, kości kiepsko się zrosły i golden bardzo cierpiał, więc dziewczyna zdecydowała się na jedyne, smutne, choć właściwe rozwiązanie- postanowiła go uśpić. Długo po nim płakała, ale innego wyjścia nie było i jej złotowłosy przyjaciel nareszcie znalazł spokój.

Tak czy owak, po tej stracie Jack przyjął na siebie większość obowiązków Levi'a, nie wspominając o tych codziennych, jak pomoc w domu, czy opieka nad dzieckiem. Nie narzekał, bo w głębi duszy zawsze o tym marzył. Marzył o własnej rodzinie i nareszcie taką miał. Prawie… Różnica była taka, że on i Sue nie byli konwencjonalną parą, żyjącą ze sobą w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Ten układ zmienił się cztery miesiące temu, po tym, jak blondynka została ranna podczas akcji. Sparky omal nie oszalał, gdy walczyła o życie, a potem był przy niej, pielęgnując ją z miłością i troską, dopóki fizycznie nie doszła do siebie. Wtedy Sue na nowo otworzyła mu drzwi do swojego serca i przyjęła pierścionek, który dla niej kupił, kiedy nieprzytomna leżała w szpitalu.

Na wieść o zaręczynach, pani Hudson j jej mąż, zareagowali tak samo, jak na wieść o wnuku- popłakali się ze szczęścia. Thomasowie byli bardziej opanowani, ale nie oponowali. Widząc szczęście córki i wnuczka, zdecydowali się dać „zięciowi" szansę i przyjęli go do rodziny.

Co do przyjaciół, słowo „ekstaza" nie byłoby wystarczające, by opisać ich radość z powodu pojednania tej dwójki, choć Troy na boku ostrzegł Hudsona, by ten nie próbował więcej krzywdzić Sue. Obaj panowie doszli jednak do porozumienia i zakopali wreszcie wojenny topór.

Ślub odbył się w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia i chociaż nie był pełen przepychu, to skromna ceremonia z udziałem najbliższych przyjaciół i rodziny, była piękna i wzruszająca, bardzo rodzinna i bardzo świąteczna. Lucy później opisała ją jako „magiczną".

Państwo młodzi nie wyjechali w podróż poślubną. Nie mogli, ponieważ mieli jeszcze kilka zawodowych zobowiązań do wykonania, zanim opuszczą Nowy Jork.

Tak, tak… Jack i Sue zdecydowali się wrócić tam, gdzie narodziła się ich miłość, tam, gdzie żyła większość ich przyjaciół i gdzie poczęty został ich syn.

Oboje zdecydowali, że tak będzie najlepiej, bo choć Nowy Jork miał swoje plusy, to nie był domem. Dom jest tam gdzie serce, a ich serca były w D.C.

W każdym razie, Sue patrzyła teraz na obu mężczyzn swojego życia i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, gdy Jack spojrzał jej w oczy, szeptając: „Kocham cię". W tym momencie przypomniała sobie słowa Deanne o miłości oraz przebaczeniu i pomyślała:

- _Miłość naprawdę przezwycięża wszystko._

Nie było im łatwo, ale dokonali tego- stali się jednym. Teraz musieli tylko dopilnować, by tak pozostało, ale tym razem już wiedzieli, jak to zrobić…

KONIEC


End file.
